Strong Heart
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Before the 2nd titan war, Hades thinks hes found a solution in saving Olympus without lifting a finger. What will happen if nico found out that what he is looking for may be not only to save the gods but to fill his own heart's desires. NicoxOC. Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Wow! My first fan fic story ever! I know it may be bad but cut me some slack please. I'm new. Please be nice and I'll give you all smily faces!

* * *

Chapter 1: prologue

Before the pact of the Big Three.

The nine year old Nico Di Angelo was playing with the nine year old Sam at the clearing. The two were very close that you might think they were siblings. But they were also different. Sam had beautiful green eyes and black straight hair while Nico had brown eyes, sometimes mistaken to be black, and had brown shaggy hair.

"One, two, three! I see Nico behind the tree!, Sam shouted as they played hide and seek. Nico groaned then said," You got me again!" Sam smiled and they began to laugh their heads out. This was their normal routine everyday. Until the day they got separated for the first time.

While they were playing, they suddenly heard yelling and sword clashing. "You hear that?", Nico you heard that? Sam nodded. They both looked afraid. What will two kids do if they were caught in the battle? So they tried to race towards the place Nico had been staying.

Suddenly Hades appeared. A dark aura surrounded him like a shadow. He looked at Sam with disgust and turned to Nico which is standing between his dad and Sam.

"Nico, you must come with me now!", he ordered. "No dad!", Nico stood protectively. Hades looked like he was about to blast his own son into pieces but thought better of it. "I have no time to be messed with your puny attempts." And with that Nico and Hades had vanish leaving only a pile of black ash.

Sam was shaken with fear with what just happened to her best friend. She still didn't know how powerful the gods were. She started sobbing and crying out to Nico.

Of coarse her father took pity on her. At first she was alone in the clearing. Then a bright green light appeared. And standing there was the god of the sea himself. He looked young and charming. His smile was warm and he smelled like the cool ocean breeze.

"Hello child." He greeted. The girl raced towards the man crying. "Dad, Nico's gone away now..", she cried. Poseidon took pity on her and tried to comfort his child. "Hush child. I know you're strong. But please….please listen" Sam held her tears back. And looked at her fathers face. "A war has broken and we need to stand our ground. You need to stay away to a place that no one can hurt you-" he was cut by Sam. "Dad I want to fight too." Sam brought out a stick and began to grip it like a sword. Poseidon manage a weak smile. Ï know you do. But this war is not your fight. You are destined for greater achievements." With his words Sam was transported back to her house.

At first she was dazed by an awful smell but she just shrugged it off. "Mom! Bryan!", she called out to her mm and her big brother. As she turned towards the kitchen, she was again taken aback by the same rotting smell. It was now more intense. Like a dead rat you left in the open for days.

"Mom?..", she fell silent as she saw a man in a dark coat looking down at the now broken body of her mother. She just stood there. Tears flowing down her cheeks while thoughts passed through her mind. She was unaware of her surroundings then. Unaware of the smiling man chanting an evil curse. Unaware of her brother bloodied at thee corner screaming her name asking her to turn around and run. Unaware of her heart shattering to pieces.

She just stood there thinking it was only a dream. Wishing it were only a dream. She was now an orphan. A dead mother lying on the ground not ever moving again. A brother whose last breath is being wasted by screaming for her to run. And a father who she thought she will never meet again. It was just so painful. She felt so useless. For a child with too much pain. She didn't even got to say goodbye. Everyone around her just disappeared without any goodbye. And she hated it.

Then she was brought back to reality by a white hand that seemed to reach out to her little dark hole. It reminded her of Nico. The way ha smiled, the way he laughed. But it didn't matter anymore. He's gone. And she's lying on the floor, not knowing how she got there, and not really caring how. She just drifted to unconsciousness. At least a short break from reality.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o

She was awoken by mumbling of voices. "She should have to loose her memory for now.", said a woman. "but she'll feel lonely", complained another voice. It was a familiar voice of a man. She did her best to look asleep and keep her eyelids closed.

"It's better that way. Like of those Hades kids."

The man spoke in defeat, "I guess it's for her good with the prophecy and all…"

"And it is for her pain too ease with the curse she's bearing, she's going to need a pain killer." And with that a bright light appeared. So bright Sam could see it under her eyelids.

She lost her memory in an instant. The way her mother would smell. The way bryan would play with her. The way Nico would make her laugh. But the memory that stayed with her are the ones that she held most dear. But it was sad to know her best friend was never in those chosen few.

**

* * *

**

Like it? I'll try to update faster next time.

**All reviews are recognized!:) **_**Review!**_

**\m/**


	2. Life Sucks

**I****'m back! Miss me? :] **

**Thanks for the review! I know that I didn't update fast because I was busy between school and homework, you can't write much. In short terms, that means I WAS LAZY! Alright. So here's my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the POJ series. I wished I did.**

**Nico di Angelo's POV present time:**

I watched as Percy ran up the stairs towards the entrance at the city. I listened to the rhythmic pattern of his footsteps on the marbled, stone floor as I tried to calm myself down. His words echoed in my head. Percy's going to start this war without my help. For once I wish they would stop treating me like a kid.

But first I've got to convince father to help fight. I breathed a huge, heavy sigh that I guessed I've been holding for a long time now. Slowly, my feet started to move. A burning sensation at the pit of my stomach began. Somehow, someway, the sensation wasn't what I'd expected. It wasn't the _you're gonna be dead within twenty-four hours _sensation but a sensation of anticipation. Anticipation to join a war to be held at the city with thousands of people.

As I reached the palace doors of death, the smell of death and darkness began to grow intense. The fire from the torches grew dim. The skeletal guards cast long shadows in the endless void of the underworld. Their bony faces looked evil as they looked at me. Maybe it was my imagination but the y were grinning. I shot them a glare and they looked like they were going to run of. It was somehow funny but it wasn't the time to fool around.

How am I going to approach them? It's not like I'll just walk up there and say sorry then they'll forgive me. As if the fates would make it that easy. My heart beat was at least two times faster than normal. It's the moment of truth. I stepped out of the shadows and into the light in the throne room. I hung my head down and looked at my feet. I bowed in front of the familiar black throne. I was waiting for the moment my dad would loose his cool and blast me to pieces or if not to oblivion. It was too bad dPeswasn't here or even Demeter. They were the only ones that can help me survive.

"Nico. Look at me.", he said. I couldn't hint any anger. Just plain irritation. I looked at his expressionless face. The symbol of his power, the helm of darkness, changed figure at his head and began triggering my darkest fears. "I've seen your pitiful attempts to help that son of Poseidon." he said," and it has come to my attention that you have **not **yet understood how the gods and their children can never accept us! They despise us is it hard to understand?"

" That's the problem dad, I don't understand you!", with that I ran up to my room passing ghosts. I jumped on my bed at the corner of my room. My 'room' is just an empty cellar at the top of the stairs. Drifting to unconsciousness, wishing the gods to just kill me.

**Whoa short! I guess I'm still lazy. ****Review please! Thanks! **

**-Candice**


	3. Down the Street I Go

**Chapter 3**

**Hey!**

**I'm trying so hard to make this story. The first chapter alone took about one week. I really need help. So no pressure please. And yeah thanks to all that reviewed this story(even if there's only two of you ü). Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: 3 things I'd like to point out for you to know I'm not Rick Riordan and that I do not own anything:**

**I'm a girl.**

**I'm still in school.**

**If I were to write PJO, it would be a little suckish and a lot of Nico. :)**

**

* * *

**

Still Nico's POV:

"_What happened?__" I asked and ran to her side. She was a girl that looked my age looked at me. She was bleeding in the forehead. Her hand was clutched to her side. Blood and dirt was tangled in her hair. She had long black hair, as black as the night, sea green eyes and vampire paled skin. For short she was beautiful. _

"_Just a scratch.", she answered her voice sounded sweet but was somehow mixed with agony._

"_You always say that. No you're not! Stop pretending your okay!", I growled. But with my words the girl suddenly fell to her knees. A buzzing sound in my head began softly then increased in volume. The girl was dying. She cried out in agony. Her seemed to be like knives, wounding me deep. I've got to help her. Desperately, I tried to yell for help but it was useless. Nobody was around. Just an endless black void surrounding us._

"_Don't leave me.", I begged. Too late. She was gone. __A lone tear slid down my cheeks._

I woke up with a start. Children of Hades are never like this. We don't get emotional all of a sudden or even care about others. Don't get me wrong but I'm not supposed to feel any feelings of the happy kind to be branded 'son of Hades'. But one things for sure, that dream meant something but I'm just don't know what.

**Sam**** Hart's POV: (sorry for changing the POV all of the sudden but this idea just hit me in the head. Literally)**

Fuggy. You heard me. Fuggy. It's my trade name word. In the replacement of unfamily-friendly words. Well enough of my words and on with the story.

Hi, my name is Sam Heart call me Sam. When I grow up someday, I want to be a hero. To be accepted somehow. Hey, a girl with ADHD and dyslexia, you can't resist to be ignored. Now I won't give you a full autobiography like some people do partly because I don't know some parts of my past, I know creepy, and the second reason is because it's so uhm…how should I say it…weird? Yeah weird. You would never believe me if I tell you.

My life was once full of mystery. A lot of pain, regret, and all those stuff. For a twelve year old kid, I'm pretty much mature. I know much, much more, even more than adults, which in my case is more than enough. Knowledge is deadly for most people. Especially for people like me.

Walking down the streets of the busy city of California, most people wouldn't even stop to care was me. A kid in the streets wouldn't be not normal here. As long as you got money, you won't care for anybody else. Of coarse you wouldn't. You've got too much problems to mind. Turning your back on the poor isn't so bad isn't it? Especially to a kid who looks like she got stuck between a cross fire.

But they wouldn't know. She wasn't caught in a gang war crossfire, she was caught in a battle with creatures not worth mentioning.

Look, I'm not some cheery kid you find skipping down the block whistling tunes. But I do like talking in third person's pov. Usually I just roam around, trying to defend myself against monster and watch as days fly by. But not today. A feeling was rising from the deep pit of my gut that something was somehow…wrong. Not many monsters have attacked me for a day know. The thought of it is wonderful I suppose but it keeps me a little bit jumpy of somehow a monster would appear around the corner and say, _" Boo! Now you die!"._ But I didn't expect what happened next.

As I were to turn the next corner, a rock flew from nowhere and hit my head. I drifted into unconsciousness with the thought of 'now I'm dead' kept on playing in my head.

* * *

_**Like it? Love it? Maybe I won't update soon because we have basketball practices, final quarterly exams and for the fact that we have limited internet access. REVIEW!**_

_**-Candice**_


	4. Sword

**Back. Well it's been a harsh two weeks so I haven't really updated much.**** I'm also writing a new story. And I'm kind of busy but now I'm here so here it is!:]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Waking up in the middle of the night, in an alley sucks. Not knowing how you got there sucks big time. Fudgy.

" Hey are you okay?" said a guy. Wait he's more of a boy or something like that. He had brown shaggy hair and brown-black eyes. He wore a jacket several sizes bigger than him. Shockingly, and I'm not easily shocked, my mood seemed to lighten. That boy is admittedly cute. Wait did I just thought of that? No I shouldn't. " What do you think?" I glared at him. Or tried. Maintaining eye contact with him was almost impossible. You could get lost in those endless void of darkness. " Hey it's not my fault you can't doge that rock." He retorted. " My fault? Who throws rocks in a crowded cities?" he just shrugged and went nearer. A shining object in his hand glittered under the moonlight. Whoa. A sword. When you're a normal person you should've screamed and run. Unluckily, I'm not that normal.

The boy looked at me and looked at his own sword. "What are you seeing?", he asked curiously. " what do you think?", I said. He grunted silently and said, " I have no time for games and tell me what do you see?"

" You're the one taking me hostage and you're the one that's getting angry?"

" Just tell me what do you see?"

" Do you have eyes? I see what you see! A sword.", I waited for him too suddenly laugh at my face and say that I'm crazy. But he didn't. He looked like he'd been through too much to look surprised.

" Close your eyes.", he said. Of coarse I didn't follow. What if this was some crazy lunatic and suddenly kidnap me.

" Why?"

" Because I'm trying to make a test."

" And why now?", I crossed my arms across my chest?

He looked like he'll was really angry. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his sword. Me, being surprised and clumsy at the same time jerked and wounding my finger in the process.

" Ouch! What did you learned in your test Einstein? That swords slice skin?" Aggravated and mad, that's what I felt. I seriously needed to be more sensible and run at the sight of dangerous objects. But there are also a lot of things that can injure me only. Like the toy car I once picked up pierced my hand. Like the time before that and so one. And that one- wait where was I again? Right, me angry. Being ADHD is really annoying.

" No. that I may have found what I'm looking for." A triumphant grin spread in his lips.

" A human pin cushion? A helpless girl to scam? A lot of girls over there may fight over that position." But deep, deep, in my mind the _evil voice_ in my head kept saying to rip other girls that comes near him to pieces. What did I do to deserve this?

" Do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

" Yeah. And if your about to suggest that they exist, you have already been beaten to it."

" So that makes my life much more easy."

" How?"

" Actually my dad, Hades, wanted to er, help in a war and promised to give support. But…." His voice faltered. Hades was atleast one of the only gods I've seen in my life, and it wasn't really that pleasant.

" Then?"

" you come with me to the underworld and help us win over the titan war." He said it like the same way you here people say 'we're going to go fishing'.

" and what makes you think I'm helping?" the hand he took suddenly felt cold. And the last feeling I ever got to felt was fright before I got the feeling of being sucked. Well this isn't really my day.

**I'm gonna leave you there for now. I think this is my worst chapter ever.**** Hope you like it more. Well review! TTFN. Tata for now!**

**-candice**


End file.
